CheesePie Story
by PopPrincess911
Summary: Pinkie Pie is offered to go with Cheese on his partying journey. But she has to stay in Ponyville with her friends, as the element of laughter, of course. How will Cheese feel about this? - Supports Cheese X Pinkie -
1. Okie Dokie Lokie, I Guess

"You want me to _wha-at_?!" Pinkie exclaimed in surprise.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go and party with me, that's what!" Cheese replied with a grin.

"You mean me? And you- all over Equestria partying?!"

"Yep! If you don't wanna, even for a couple of months, I guess that's okay."

"What do you mean?! _Of course I wanna!" _Pinkie beamed at Cheese, but then her smile suddenly faded.

"What's wrong?"

"...I don't think I _can_ go. I-I have other friends in Ponyville, and I _sorta_ need to protect Equestria with them."

"But what about good ol' Cheese, Pinkie?" Cheese slide to Pinkie's side, then grabbed onto her hoof. "I'm not only your friend, but I'm a super duper party pony, just like you! If you go with me, we'll party across Equestria with every trick up our sleeves!"

Pinkie's face turned into a light red, then she let go of Cheese's hoof.

"But I can't, that's just it! I'd love to, but I can't."

"Then why don't you go ask that Sparkle mare about it? Go on. You ask, she says yes, then we go off partying together! It's perfect!"

"Oh... Okie, dokie, lokie, I guess." Pinkie Pie flashed a smile at Cheese Sandwich, then bounced off to Twilight's library. She faced the door, then quickly bashed at it. "_Twilight! I need to ask you something! Can you come out, please?!" _Loud hoof steps were heard, then Twilight's door opened to show the scaly purple dragon of the residence rubbing his eyes.

"Pinkie Pie...? I was taking a nap. What do you want?" He questioned.

"I need to talk to Twilight! It's really, really important to me! Have ya seen her?"

"Oh, Twi? She went off to..." Spike yawned in mid-sentence, only to have brought more suspense to Pinkie. She pushed against him.

"To where?!"

"She-she went to Canterlot to discuss something with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! _Alright!?_ Now let me get some sleep, Pinkie!" Spike was about to slam the door shut, but Pinkie put her hoof in the way.

"O-oh, no! I need Twilight's approval to go off with Cheese to par-tay!"

"That's what this was all about?!"

"Yes! Du-uh! That's why I came here!" Spike angrily shoved Pinkie's hoof out of the way, then whammed the door close. Pinkie sadly, and slowly, walked back to the entrance of Ponyville. Cheese was reading a book about accordions.

"Pinkie! You're back! Soooo, how'd it go?" He asked her, then he looked up from his book. Pinkie nervously bit her lip, constantly looking around the environment.

"Um... Well... When I got there, and I knocked, she said..."

"Said what? C'mon, filly! I don't have a-all day!" Pinkie Pie gulped, but then she forced a grin.

"She said I could go! Isn't that great?" She fibbed. Cheese's jaw practically dropped.

"She did?! Wow, I didn't expect that! Hahahaha!"

"Hehehe... Yeah, me neither."

"Okay, so I'll meet you here tomorrow morning at around noon, alright?"

"Alrighty...!" Cheese put on his poncho, then raced off to places unknown.


	2. Destination Discovered

It was the next day at around seven o' clock. Pinkie had her bags packed, and on wheels. She dragged them to entrance of Ponyville, then looked back at the town.

"Okay, my bags are packed up, I left an explanation letter at Twilight's library, and it's seven AM. All I have to do is wait." Pinkie said to herself.

She stared at the town for a moment, then turned around to see Cheese right in front of her. She fell over in complete surprise, but managed to look up to see him wearing his poncho; and having Boneless 2 on his back.

"Glad ya made it, Pinkie! I see you got up bright and early to prepare!" said Cheese. Pinkie exchanged a warm smile with Cheese.

"Um, yeah! You know what they say: The early party pony catches the cupcake!" Cheese chuckled at Pinkie's reply, then held his hoof out to help her up. Pinkie grabbed onto it, then pulled herself up to stand.

"Thanks."

"No problem-o! Okay, so you're _all_ ready?"

"Yes indeedie! I packed my things, and said my goodbyes!" Pinkie said unsettling, but Cheese Sandwich didn't even notice how nervous she was.

"Sounds good!" Just then, Cheese's body shook around, from his neck, to his flank, then down to his hooves. "My Cheesie senses are a-tingalin again..."

"What kind of party are we going to?" "

It seems that we are needed in Las Pegasus... Somepony is having a celebration party of some sort."

"We better get going, then!" Pinkie started to walk with Cheese, on their way to their next destination: Las Pegasus.

**...**

"Spike, I'm home!" a voice cheerfully cried. It was Twilight Sparkle, and she was back from her meeting with the Princesses. "And before you ask, yes! I had an amazing time!"

There was a long moment of silence, Spike wasn't replying.

"...Spike? Are you here?" Twilight said, this time sounding panicked. She looked left to right, waiting for him to reply, but he still wasn't. She walked up the staircase, and into the bedroom area. Spike was lying in her bed with dried tears on his face, and he was asleep. He had a note in his hand, which Twilight levitated to her to read.

_** "Dear friends,"** _It began.

**_"If you're reading this, I'm gone. I've made the tough decision that I'm going to go partying with Cheese Sandwich. It seems that Ponyville is in harmony at this point, so you won't need me anymore. Yes, we're all still friends, but I'd like to spread my cheer elsewhere for some time. I hope you all understand, and I hope to see you at one of my parties. With love, Pinkamena Diane Pie."_**

"O-Oh no... Pinkie Pie ran away!" cried Twilight, now having brisk tears fill her eyes. "Spike! Sp-Spike!" She started to shake Spike repeatedly, causing him to wake from his deep slumber.

"H-hmmmmm? Rarity, is that you?" he moaned tiredly.

"Spike, wake up! This is important! Pinkie Pie left Ponyville!" She shouted. Spike twitched his eyes, but then he opened them with full realization of the situation.

"Twilight!" He yelled, and sprang from the bed. "You're back from your meeting! Something_ bad_ happened, Twilight! Pin-"

"I know... I read the note. W-We have to tell the others, then see if we can find her. We'll look all over Ponyville, and a few miles outside of it."

"What will we do if we don't find her, though?" Twilight stood there in silence.

"I... don't know..." She whispered.

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's me! PopPrincess911! I hope you enjoyed today's chapter, even if it was pretty boring! But, some interesting stuff will happen in Las Pegasus, truuuust me! Opps, I said too much! Anyways, if you did like the chapter (Or didn't), please leave me some constructive criticism in the review box! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
